Sins of Our Fathers
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A one shot where Reid is recvoering from having his father arrested for killing Riley Jenkins. Hotch comforts the kid by telling him the truth about his own father and letting Reid know he's not alone. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hey I've been pretty good about my fics recently!**

Hotch sighed. It had been a week since they had to arrest Mr. Reid for killing Riley Jenkins. Reid was beside himself at the fact his father was a killer. He had ordered the kid some time off so he could adjust to the change in his life. But he couldn't stop thinking about what Reid must be going through.

He knew what it was like to have a monster for a father...but his father never killed anyone. That didn't mean he wasn't a monster though. He also knew that Reid was terrified at becoming just like William Reid. He was already worried about going crazy, now he was worried about snapping and killing.

Hotch couldn't imagine all of what Reid worried. It was too much for him to think about.

He stood up. He had to see the kid.

* * *

Reid laid on his couch deep in though. He was revisiting the moment when they had disovered Mr. Reid was indeed the boy's killer. The look on his face...and the look on Morgan's and Rossi's. Those were worse. They were filled with pity. Pity and sadness and regret.

Morgan had been the one to arrest Mr. Reid while Spencer watched from the side with Rossi placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_"Mr. Reid, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and well be used against you in a court of law..."_

_"Spencer, are you just going to stand there and let them arrest your own father!"_

_Reid and looked at William straight in the eye._

_"You're no father of mine."_

Reid had tears in his eyes.

His father was no better than the things he hunted. What's to stop him from becoming something similar to his father? The same blood ran through his veins...mixed with his mother's illenss...He shuddered.

There was a knock at the door. He frowned and sat up.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hotch."

Reid frowned again as he sat up and opened the door.

"Sir?"

Hotch stood there awkwardly.

"Can I...come in?"

"Oh yes of course." Reid stepped aside quickly. "Can I...get you anything to drink?"

"No, it' sokay." Hotch stood there and Reid gestured at the couch.

"I'm sorry for stopping by without calling...I wanted to see how you're doing," Hotch said as he sat down and Reid sighed as he sat also.

"I'm...dealing with it the best I can."

Hotch nodded.

"I know the others have told you that just because your father is a killer that you won't become one as well. You're not your father, Reid."

"Yes...I know."

"No, you don't." There was a sense of urgency in Hotch's voice. "I know what it's like...wondering if you're going to wind up like your old man, and hating the idea."

Reid frowned.

"Sir?"

Hotch sighed and shifted and swallowed.

"I've never told anyone this..."He lowered his eyes. Reid sat there, unsure of what to say. Hotch sighed again. "My father used to...beat me and my brother as a child."

Reid looked at him sharply but he continued quickly, as if wanting to get it over with.

"He also...raped me."

Reid lowered his eyes as if violating something very private and personal with Hotch.

"I used to...hate him so much and fear that I would become just like him. So I know what you're going through and I wish there was someone to tell me this sooner but...you are not your father. You shouldn't have to pay for his sins. You can't pick your relatives, but you don't have to be like them either."

Reid swallowed.

"Sir...I had no idea.."

"No one does. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Reid said quickly. He felt overwhelmed with the truth he was learning about Hotch.

"Your father is a monster, yes, and so is mine. But as you see I did not become a monster. I decided to catch them instead. Which is what you are doing too."

Reid slowly nodded.

"But my mother..."

"I know you're also afraid of going crazy...but Reid just because your mind is unique doesn't make it crazy...or wrong."

Tears were in Reid's eyes.

"Thank you," he finally said after a few moments of silence. Hotch nodded as he stood up.

"I do need to go...but I had to come by and see how you are doing and to tell you that..." He looked at the young man's eyes. "That you are not alone."

Reid slowly nodded, still processing the information. Hotch stood there and slowly opened the door.

"Sir?"

"Please, call me Hotch."

Reid nodded.

"Hotch..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Reid smiled at him. His first real smile in days. "And...I'm sorry...about what you went through."

It was Hotch's turn to nod.

"Thank you,"he said and quietly left, hoping that Reid believed what he had said.

That they were not their fathers and they did not have to turn out to be like them.

Reid sat down on the couch, unsure of what to think or what to feel.

But he was sure of one thing, at least. He was glad he wasn't alone.

**I hope this wasn't too horrible! **


End file.
